120415 - Gondola Tease
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOAAA GONDOLA. Memo is now Secret by CAT -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT there's a small smile on Aaisha's face, and her eyes look around to pin down Eribus. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is on his faberge husktop, sitting in the corner of the gondola -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gets up, gently walking over to Eribus before crouching down in front of him smiling. -- CAT: "Hey Eribus." CAG: "Uh... Hi Aαishα.. Um, whαt's up?" CAT: "So. Do you and Lorca have a thing?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks very pale and flustered, slowly closing his husktop -- CAG: "Uh... Uh, w-whαt wδuld mαke yδu sαy thαt?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her smile slowly gets wider. -- CAT: "I'm talking to her right now. She said she'd rather talk to you about you than anything else." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG there is a noticable blush on Eribus's face, obviously he is terrible at hiding it -- CAG: "Well, uh, sδ yδu're tαlkiηg tδ her theη? H-hδw's thαt gδiηg?... Heh..." CAT: "It's going pretty well actually, pretty good. Remembering how you said you could handle her that wouldn't be because you two are in a quadrant is it?" CAG: "Whααααt? Pfff, ηδ... Wh-whαt wδuld mαke yδu sαy thαt?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is trying to supress the obvious emotions on his face -- CAG: "Well I uh... I just..." CAG: "..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT there's a wide grin on her face now, and she reaches up quickly to tap on her Troogle glasses. There's a little click sound. -- CAT: "Mostly your face." CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is not at all smiling from hearing all this. And no hes not using his phone as a cover. Naaaah. Clearly whatever he's reading is funny thats all. -- CAG: "H-hey, whαt αre yδu dδiηg? Yδu better ηδt hαve tαkeη my picture" CAG: "I dδ ηδt αpprδve δf this" CAT: "Hehehe." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stands up and steps away wiggling her eyebrows. -- CAG: "... Fiηe.. Yeαh, m-mαybe I guess I hαve α bit δf α flush crush..." CAG: "Okαy, ηδt α bit... Thαt is α huge uηderstαtemeηt" CAG: "..." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG sighs before covering his face in his hands taking deep breaths -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she throws back her head and cackles, pressing her hands up against her cheeks grinning. -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is trying to stop himself from just outright laughing. These jokes, I'm telling you. Dang. Theyre just so funny yep -- CAT: "You two are great. Man." CAG: "... Fuck.." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she eyes Heliux hiding behind his phone. -- CAT: "You got any quads yet buddy?" CTT: "Ha. Haaaah. Funny joke." CTT: "bu7 really... eribus, good for you." CAG: "Well I αm sδrry if I didη't wαηt tδ let yδu guys kηδw I hαd α thiηg fδr the trδll yδu guys were flippiηg yδur lids δver" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shrugs. -- CTT: "Don'7 ge7 me wrong. I'm s7ill 7errified of 7ha7 7roll." CAG: "Mαybe yδu shδuld tαlk tδ her αgαiη? She might be less murdery tδwαrds yδu, whδ kηδw?" CAT: "You and I both know I'm flipping because of the Terrors. Or I'd so be up for kicking her ass if she started shit." Her voice wavers a bit on the last part. CTT: "Naaaah. I'll. I'll leaVe you 7o formally in7roduce me 7o your ma7espri7, alrigh7?" CAT: "Oh." CAG: "Pleαse dδη't kick her αss if she jδiηs us... I'd rαther ηδt let thαt gδ dδwη" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pulls her phone out of her sylladex, turning it on quickly. -- CAT: "She's more likely to kick mine." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes a moment to press a few buttons, then grins and walks back over to Eribus showing him the picture. -- CAT: "Your matesprit." CAG: "Pleαse, I dδη't wαηt either δf yδu tδ stαrt stuff" CAT: (( http://40.media.tumblr.com/8bfebd3afca678a36a4ffcf0b5b7ef7b/tumblr_inline_nyv0qmHgN51sjrjkk_400.png )) -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG takes a second to pull his hands from his eyes -- CAG: "Oh... Uh.. Um" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is clearly blushing a whole lot more than he was previously... Oh no she's cute -- CAG: "O-δh... Uh, sδ thαt's Lδrcαη huh? CAG: "Uhm" CAT: "Yup! Did you want me... to send the picture to you? For yourself hehe." CAG: "Uh, η-ηδ, ηδ.. Thαts uh... Thαt's ηδt ηecessαry" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is clearly very flustered, this is almost unbearable for him -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she raises her eyebrows. -- CAT: "Are you suuure?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT sets his phone down and leans slightly to the other two -- CAG: "SO UH HELIUX" CTT: "look a7 7his. he's embarrassed because his ma7espri7 is cu7e." CAG: "HOW YOU HANGING IN THERE BUDDY" CTT: "7his is adorable." CAG: "...." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT just. shakes his head. nah, you're not escaping this one. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs. -- CTT: "7hings haVe been well, bu7 clearly you're doing much be77er." CAG: "...." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT hasnt even seen the picture, but theres no way he's letting this pass. that grin says it all right there. "rip eribus, died by being teased about relationships" -- CAT: "Me or him? Doing better?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's looking down at her phone and again and in a second there's a ping on both Heliux's and Eribus's phones. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG uncaptchalogs his phone to see what the ping was about, but he is dreading what he thinks it is -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT checks his phone, still grinning. Ooooh dear aaisha what did you send... -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT it's the picture of Lorcan. Ofc. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG slowly sets his phone down before letting out with a very audible sigh -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT l aughs -- CAG: "Yδu're killiηg me here Aαishα... Why, why yδu dδiηg this tδ meeee" CTT: "yep. yep congra7s eribus." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT claps. The temptation to get the frogs to applaud is there, but... nah not /that/ evil. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's still grinning. -- CAT: "Because this gives me joy." CTT: "i7s fun because you're embarrassed abou7 i7." CAG: "I'm tryiηg tδ ηδt be here... I'm fαiliηg iη thαt regαrd..." CAT: "Very spectacurlarly honestly." CPC ceased responding to memo. CTT: "We don'7 eVen need a spo7ligh7 righ7 now. Your blushing is making you s7and ou7 well enough." CAG ceased responding to memo. CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAG: "Sδ... Whαt did yδu tαlk αbδut tδ her Aαishα?" CAT: "To Lorcan?" CAT: "I mean. It mostly turned into us dissing clowns." CAG: "Well αt leαst yδu αre gettiηg αlδηg it seems... But, pleαse.. Keep the teαsiηg tδ α miηimum" CAT: "Why it's fun?" CAG: "Yeαh, fδr yδu mαybe" CTT: "No yeah i agree i7s fun." CAT: "Heh." CAG: "Fiηe.. Fiηe, mαke fuη δf me fδr it, I deserve it" CAT: "Aaw it's only good natured teasing be proud of your flush!" CAG: "Well I uh, y-yeαh..." CTT: "Your flush is a highblood, and one you clearly 7hink is cu7e. Eribus cmon be proud." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is trying to secretly type away on his phone -- CAG: "Well, uh, yeαh, sδ whαt if I thiηk she's cute... I uh, I... Hmm" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's eyes him, narrowing her eyes toward his phone. -- CAT: "Who you talking to." CAG: "U-Um" CAG: "..." CAG: "L-Lδrcαη.." CAT: "Heh. Hiding your phone Eribus please." CTT: "Aaisha quick, 7ake a pic7ure. I7's eribus 7alking 7o his crush. Pu7 i7 in a scrapbook." CAT: "Oooh~" CAG: "... Pleαse dδη't" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she quickly reaches up and snaps another picture. -- CAT: "Aww just for me then." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG lets out another long exasperated groan -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods in approval thank you aaisha -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks up from typing on his phone -- CAG: "Sδ uh... Aαishα" CAT: "Mm?" CAG: "Um, well... Cδuld yδu uh, pδssibly seηd thδse phδtδs Lδrcαη's wαy?" CAG: "She'd uh.. Appreciαte it" CAG: "Or uh... Just seηd them my wαy αηd I cαη dδ it I guess" CAG: "Siηce I'm uh... Tαlkiηg tδ her ηδw, I guess" CAT: "Oh what the new on I took? Sure!" CTT: "7his is... so adorable." CAG: "... Hush up Heliux" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she quickly sends Eribus the newest photo, there's a ping on his phone. She smiles smugly. -- CAT: "I already sent the first one." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT looks like he was gonna say something snarky... but nahhhh fine he'll hush up -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she quickly snaps another picture laughing. -- Category:Aaisha Category:Heliux Category:Eribus